Life Of The Cullens
by cloemarrie
Summary: Summery: Carlisle saves Edward and a chain reaction starts. Centuries later he ends up with more than he bargained for. What will happen when there's a fatal accident that forces him to do something he said he would never do again? Will he do it or let fate take hold? Disclaimer: All known characters belong to SM.
1. Chapter 1: Carlisle

**Chapter One: Carlisle Cullen**

Hi my name is Carlisle Cullen I was born in 1643 in London England. I had an Anglican pastor as a father. I used to go on vampire hunts with him until he became too ill to go on any further. He had left me in charge. One day I ran across this real coven of vampires to where I had gotten bit and turned. I burned for three days and wished I were dead. When I finally opened my eyes to this new world it was strange. I didn't want to kill humans just to satisfy my thirst. So I tried to commit suicide in many ways than one but my conscience won every time. I tried to even hide away and not feed for days until one day my thirst won and I had to feed. I fed on the first thing that I smelled which was a deer. The deer's blood sustained me. The blood didn't satisfy me really but it sustained my thirst. I drank a few deer and went back to my hide away to think. Animal blood will sustain a vampire which is nice to know.

Many of years later I became a doctor. I wanted to help people and not kill them. One time the Spanish Influenza broke out and the ER was flooded with humans and one in particular had asked me to save her son's life. I had so many emotions running through me. I didn't want to sadden her last days and I didn't want to spend my eternity alone but I also didn't want to course another being to the life that I am forced to live. But the first things over ruled and I agreed. That night I went back to him and explained who I was and that I could save him. He had, of course, agreed to it. Edward had the hardest time dealing with this life.

In 1921 while working at the hospital in Wisconsin the paramedics had brought in a young woman by the name of Esme who tried to commit suicide due to losing her child. I remembered her from the time I had treated her when she was just an adolescent for a broken leg. They had thought she had died but I could hear a faint heartbeat. Later that night I went back to her side. I was compelled to save her life. Soon after I had changed her we had fallen deeply in love and got married. She is my mate after all. We then moved.

One night while out on a hunt I had ran across the scent of fresh human blood so I went to investigate the situation. What I found when I arrived was a young woman who had been beaten and left for dead. I bit her right then to get the venom working to save her life while I was running back home with her in my arms. When I got home I finished changing her. 3 days later when she woke up she was scared, confused, and angry. Her name was Rosalie. She didn't take to this life well. She had a perfect human life and now because of the sad tragic night that would have killed her if not for the change it was taken from her. The main reason I had changed her though, other than to save her life, was I wanted a companion for my son Edward (yes I adopted him as my son) but they didn't get on very well. Edward was more like an annoying brother to her. You see he has the ability to read someone's mind and for awhile after I had changed her he would not stay out of her head all to protect the family. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't a threat to any of us. But back to Rosalie. She has not drank human blood but she has killed humans all out of revenge. She killed the guys that caused the tragic event that took place the night I found her. Rosalie is bitter but glad she is still able to live somehow.

3 years later while Rose was out hunting she ran across some boy being mauled by a bear and she brought him to me to be changed. His name is Emmett McCarty but now goes by Cullen. His transition into this life was much easier. When he woke up to this life all he could say was "Hell isn't so bad if you get to keep an Angel with you". He is happy to be a vampire; as he doesn't have any special abilities, he does on the other hand have the strength of a bear. He is the strongest of our family. Soon after his change he and Rosalie fell in love.

We then packed up everything and moved to the little town of Forks, WA where we met the other two family members we accepted into the family. Even though they are not of the same venom line we still accepted them. We were kind of wary on letting Jasper stay as he had a big reputation that stretched all around the world. He was God of War and he is dangerous when he wants to be. But when we first met him he was quiet. He was quiet most of the time. He wasn't familiar with our way of living, with our "Special Diet." He also had a mate her name was Alice. She was really bubbly. She was a bit too over the top . She, for one, wouldn't allow us to wear our clothes more than once so we had to toss them out once we took them off. She also has a really unique ability. She can see the future and Jasper can control emotion; he's a empath.


	2. Chapter 2: Esme

**Chapter Two: Esme Anne Platt-Evenson**

Hi my name is Esme Cullen; born Esme Ann Evenson in 1895. I don't like talking about my back story due to the fact what caused me to be a vampire. That didn't come out right. What I mean is when I was human I had a hard life. I was made to marry this rich gentleman, who doesn't deserve to be called a gentleman, more like a monster but human. He was a woman beater. I had consulted my mom but she just told me to keep quiet about it. I kept it quiet for a while until I found that I was pregnant. I then packed a small bag and left. I was staying with some friends when I had the baby. He was a beautiful baby boy who I adored dearly.

One night my world came crashing down around me when my son, my life, was taken away from me. I didn't handle it very well in fact I tried to kill myself which I would have succeeded if it weren't for those paramedics who came to the scene. They rushed me to the hospital where they had pronounced me dead. Thankfully Carlisle who was the doctor at that time was working.

After everyone left for the evening he came to my bedside and proceeded to bite me and turn me but he had to take me home to his place to finish the process. For the next 3 days I burned and swore that I was dying and going to hell; it felt like being on fire. But thankfully the burning started to ease away. When I opened my eyes to this new world, what I saw was an angel, or so I thought, staring down at me. I slowly sat up and he explained what had happened and told me that I was now a vampire. He also informed me that I would never be allowed to see my family ever again which, at the time, I was happy about that. Why would I want to go back to my old life? To people that didn't really care about me; when I had others here that seemed to care more for me than my human family? I don't think so.

I then felt this burning sensation in my throat, I didn't know what was causing it, but the burning kept getting stronger. Carlisle then informed me that the burning is caused by thirst. Us vampires need to drink blood to stay sustained, especially newborns. Newborn vampires apparently get thirsty more often until they learn to control their thirst. So he took me hunting, but for animals not humans and I was glad for that. I couldn't bare the thought of drinking blood from a human.

While hunting I had caught a mountain lion and a couple deer. Mountain lions are good but I prefer the deer. Carlisle had also informed me that he also preferred the deer over any other animal. We then got washed up in the stream that was nearby and went home. When we walked in is when I had noticed there was someone else here. Carlisle then introduced me to the other man and said that Edward, which was the kids name, was his adopted son and the first person he had ever turned.

A short while later Carlisle and I had fallen in love and gotten married. Edward became a son to me as well. We were happy, at least as happy as we could be.

In 1933 we were living life the best we could. One night Carlisle had brought a beautiful young lady home who was in a rut. She had looked like she'd been beaten and left for dead. Her name was Rosalie and like Edward I took her in as my own. The main reason Carlisle had changed her, other than to save her life, is for Edward to have a mate, but he showed her no interest. He was very lonely and I worried about him often.

In 1935, just a couple years after Rosalie was turned, we met Emmett.

One night while Rosalie was out hunting she brought home a young man by the name of Emmett. She wanted Carlisle to change him. He was all beat up. He looked like he was really on deaths door. Carlisle agreed and later we had found out that he was mauled by a bear.

A few years later we had a couple unexpected visitors. One was a empath, the other could see the future. Apparently she seen us in their future. Alice was the female's name and the male was Jasper. We knew some about Jasper or "God Of War" according to other vampires but I still wanted to get to know them. We took them in as our kids as well and we became a close nit family.


	3. Chapter 3 Edward

**Chapter Three: Edward Anthony Masen**

**A/N: I would like to thank Mina Rivera for prereading and betaing this chapter without her brilliance this chapter would not be up now lol **

My name is Edward Cullen.

I was born Edward Anthony Masen on June 20th, 1901 to wonderful parents—Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. Life was great, until the Spanish influenza broke out when I was seventeen years old. We had contracted it and shortly later my parents died. On her deathbed, my mother had asked our doctor, Carlisle Cullen, to do anything in his power to save me. Carlisle turned me that night. I was the first person he had ever turned; Esme being the second.

Speaking of, Esme is a sweetheart and my mother for all intents and purposes. But when Carlisle first turned her I was... jealous. I know I shouldn't have, but I rebelled against him. I rebelled not just out of jealousy, but I was angry at him for taking my humanity... not really humanity per se, but he did nonetheless. I resented him for turning me and I lashed out. I was gone for a few months before I finally returned. But it was what I did while being away that really took my humanity. Either way, they'd never brought that up for the sake of my sanity.

In 1933 Carlisle had brought home a blonde woman by the name of Rosalie Hale, who—like the rest of us—was on her deathbed. I didn't want her here, she was a snob and that just wasn't my type. When Carlisle had informed me his main reason for saving her life was to be my companies, I was annoyed to say the least. She's an Ice Queen, too used to getting her way and never being told 'no'. Rose and I eventually got on speaking terms, and when she brought Emmett McCarty home in 1935, we had gotten closer. By that time, we had a close sibling relationship.

Emmett became the brother I never had but always wanted. His capricious personality was what drew me in and we became close friends, brothers even. A decade later, we gained two more family members: Alice and Jasper. Alice and I hit it off pretty well from the start, but with Jasper it took a while. He made us _all_ nervous. He was a God of War, after all.


	4. Chapter 4 Rosalie

**Chapter Four: Rosalie Lillian Hale**

**A/N: Y'all are probably getting tired of reading the bios huh? Just hang with me for a bit longer I swear it'll be over soon then the good stuff will come. I want to thank Claire Guyan for your beautiful beta skills for this chapter and Artemis Leaena for being a wonderful prereader and for your kind words and encouragement.**

My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. I was born a human, but I'm now a Vampire.

Carlisle Cullen changed me on April 19, 1933. He had his reasons; to save my life after a vicious assault left me for dead, and because Carlisle thought I'd make a perfect match for his son, Edward, which never came to pass as our feelings ran no deeper than those of siblings. Carlisle was married to a beautiful, sweet, kind hearted wife who I now call mom. When I joined the family, it was just the four of us; Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I.

Until I found Emmett, my mate.

We were joined, soon after, by the enigmatic Alice and her soul mate, Jasper.

I don't remember much about my human life, except for the details of my death.

I was beaten and raped by Royce King, my human mate, my fiancé, and his band of friends. Royce allowed them full access to my body, and they left no part of me untouched, or unbroken.

I found my revenge and slaughtered Royce, and his friends in a frenzied attack. I am no longer that kind of person, though. I am now a refrained vampire who, like my family, feed on animal blood. It blesses us with the golden hue in our eyes, rather than the ugly blood colored eyes, attributed with my fellow human feeding vampires .

We live in this little town of Forks, WA. Carlisle and Esme own the house in the woods, set back, away from all prying eyes, and it's a perfect life.

To our delight, there is plenty of wildlife.

When I first joined the Cullens I didn't know exactly who I was. I was vulnerable, and I didn't know my place in the family, let alone what I was going to do with my new found vampire life.

What is there to do in this non-existent life, in a life full of darkness and hate? I was scared and sad at how it had all turned out for me. There was still so much I had yet to experience.

It was all planned out, my human life. I wanted to get married, have kids, and my own ranch, but now that will never happen. Female vampires can't have children. Once the female gets turned all their reproductive organs stop working, stopped producing.

I was heartbroken.

But it all changed when I found Emmett.


	5. Chapter 5 Emmett

**Chapter Five: Emmett McCarty**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Just a couple more bios to go! I want to thank Claire Guyan for your beautiful beta skills for this chapter and Artemis Leaena for being a wonderful prereader and for your kind words and encouragement.**

Hi, my name is Emmett McCarty Cullen. I was born a sex beast of a human, and I am built like a bear, but really I can be sweet and kind. I will never grow out of my childlike ways, and I love to make bets with others, especially Edward even though I lose. What can I say; he cheats dammit!

He uses his mindreading ability on me every time. I wish he could turn that ability off. Just for once I would love to beat him, and brag about it. But no; he can't or won't.

Anyway, I love being a vampire. Yes, it was horrible what happened to cause me to become a vampire, but I'm glad it did. I met these wonderful people who I call my family and I met my beautiful wife Rosalie. I wouldn't be here without her. She is my life, my every thing.

I took to this life fairly well, but Rosie didn't. She still longs for children of her own and a ranch to call home. We can always adopt, though; you're probably asking yourself, how can vampires adopt? Well, my family and I are actually friends with many humans. We refrain from drinking them, choosing to drink the blood of animals instead. We don't condone murdering mortals for satisfaction either.

We will raise the children in humanlike traditions, not our own of course, but I will do anything to make my Rose happy, even if it kills me to do so.

Well, off the subject of kids now, let's talk a little bit about my family.

My favorite animal to hunt is bears because I love the fight. I am the toughest in the family so they call me "Protector". Edward on the other hand has, like I've said before, the ability to read minds. Alice can see the future of every human or vampire but she can't see wolves or hybrids. Jasper is an empathic which means he can control someone's emotions. He can get you to act a certain way by just waves in the air.

Esme doesn't really have any ability, she's just passionate. Carlisle is compassionate.

My Rose can fix cars but she doesn't really have any vampire abilities, either; unless you were a human.

I may be an old vampire, well, really not that old, I still act like a child. I love playing video games and watching sports. I enjoy fighting, and have a passion for velocity. Speed is freedom and peaceful for me, even though I'm not the fastest in the family I still make silly bets with my older brother, Edward.


	6. Chapter 6 Jasper

**Chapter Six: Jasper Whitlock**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Just a couple more bios to go! I want to thank Claire Guyan for your beautiful beta skills for this chapter and Artemis Leaena for being a wonderful prereader and for your kind words and encouragement.**

Hey y'all, my name is Jasper Hale; born Jasper Whitlock. I was once human; born in the mid 1800's; 1844 to be exact. I'm now a vampire.

Here's my story:

I had a wonderful life as a human but I wanted more, so I lied about my age to fight in the Civil War; I was only 17.

Y'all may think that was a mistake with what I had become before I met my mate and family, but I love my life now. Unlike my past with Maria. I won't talk about that, as it was the darkest time in my history.

Most of my family have gifts, like special talents. Mine is empath; I control emotions.

Sometimes I hate it, especially around Rosalie and Emmett, if ya know what I mean, but it's fun at times as well.

I always get what I want; ask anyone who has known me. I just mess with their emotions. Like the other day I wanted a good fight; I was in that kinda mood. I started pushin' anger towards Emmett. He was so worked up he attacked me. We went outside and just threw punches. I apologized afterwards, though, and shook his hand.

There's also times when Edward pisses me off by tryin' to get into my head. I'll mess with his emotions in different ways but mostly by lettin' arousal get him all nice and toasty, then when he's about to make his move toward Bella I send him annoyance and shame; it's comical.


End file.
